TP: Jack's curse
by 707cloud
Summary: Jack has been kidnaped by the Decepticons, the Autobots find out he has disappeared, but why? did the Decepticons do somthing to him? also Jack.x.Arcee. (on pause)
1. Chapter 1

It is the afternoon and Jack is walking home from school because Arcee was called back to base for a mission, he thought nothing would happen just walking home alone, but how wrong he really was.

"This day has been one of the worst days of my life" Jack said out loud to no-one as he walked down the street "1. I fall out of bed, straight on my face 2. I burn my breakfast and have to go to school on an empty stomach 3. I arrive late to school and get extra homework 4. Vince trips me up as I walk out of school, falling down the stairs and 5. Arcee has to go to base and I have to walk home because my bikes back home in the garage, could this day get any worse?"

Then all of a sudden there was a loud crash and the ground shook slightly, Jack spines round and came face to giant-metal face-plate of Soundwave the Decepticon spy, looking down at him, luckily no-one was around at the time.

"Soundwave!" Jack shouted running down the street and Soundwave chased after him "looks like I spoke to soon" Jack said reaching into his pocket and grabbing his cell-phone and calling base.

Soundwave was using his tentacles to try and grab the boy, but Jack quickly made a sharp turn down an alleyway with phone in hand.

"Hello?" Ratchets voice came over the phone "Ratchet I'm being chased by Soundwave!" Jack shouted into the phone as he ran.

"You're what?" Ratchet shouted on the other end with worry in his voice "don't worry I'm sending the others, just keep…." "AAAAAAAH!" Jack screamed as his leg was caught by one of Soundwave's tentacles and dropping his phone.

"Jack? …. Jack! ….." came Ratchets voice over the phone, jack was lift up to Soundwave's face-plate, Soundwave then wrapped one tentacle around Jacks arms, then his legs and one around his throat, not enough to chock him just enough to hold him still.

Jack looked at the Decepticon spy for a moment and then started to squirm, trying to get free, Soundwave then started to tighten the tentacle around Jacks throat, Jack could hardly breath and soon his vision became blurry and black spots came to his vision before he blacked out.

Soundwave then loosened the tentacle around Jacks throat and check to see the human was still alive and then transformed and flew off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack slowly began to wake up his vision was at first blurry and he tried to move his arms, but he found they were bound, his sight then became clear, he was on a lab bed that was set up-right so he could see the entire room.

Jack looked round and tried to remember what happened, he was walking home and then "Soundwave" Jack said realising he was kidnaped and most likely on the Nemesis, he struggled to get free, pulling at his restraints.

**Jacks pov**

The doors at the end of the room then hissed open and in walked Knockout and Megatron "ah, it seems our human friend is awake" Knockout stated looking towards me; I glared at them as they came up to me "I'm not your friend!" I shouted at them.

Megatron just smirked at me, I turned my head away so I wasn't looking at him, but he forced me to look at him by using his claws/fingers, he smirked evilly, which sent a shiver down my spine, but I didn't let it show.

"Like I said before boy, I never forget a face, even that of a humans" Megatron stated relishing my face.

"What do you want with me? If you think I will tell you anything then you're thicker than your own armour!" I shouted at him with anger, if he thinks I'm going to betray my family then he is insane, I thought to myself.

Megatron growled at me and brought the tip of his claw to the side of my face, just below my left eye and then slowly cut the side of my face down to the side of my chine, I felt the blood run down the side of my face, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

He smirked at me bringing his claw away from my face "your strong boy, I will give you that" he said looking back to Knockout "begin the experiment" Megatron ordered Knockout, who grinded "with pleasure lord Megatron" he replied looking at me in a sick-twisted-way.

"Experiment?" I asked looking at the two, unable to hold the fear in my voice, Megatron looked back at me, an evil look in his eyes "why yes, like I said, I never forget a face, and you must pay for ruining my plans and restoring Optimus's memory's" he replied looking straight at me and then turning to leave the room, Knockout then turned back to me with an evil grin and pulling out a scalpel, and then placing it against the rim of my arm and slowly cut into my skin and blood was starting to flow out and down my arm, I clenched my teeth in pain….

**At Autobots base**

Ratchet is at the computer monitors trying to find Jacks life signal, Bulkhead was standing next to Bumblebee in silences, Optimus was standing next to fowler and June trying to keep the women calm, Miko and Raf where sitting on the couch waiting for any news about their friend, and Arcee was passing back and forth, more worried than anyone about Jack.

Arcee's frustration and worry got the better of her "Ratchet, haven't you found him let?" Arcee asked in frustration "no I haven't now sit-down and stay calm!" Ratchet replied looking at the femme Autobot.

"Calm? Calm! How am I supposed to stay calm?" Arcee shouted back "when my partner and friend, has been kidnaped by the Cons for over 3 hours and the only thing we could find was his cell-phone!"

"Arcee, calm yourself, we are all worried about Jack" Optimus said walking up to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "he has grown on all of us and we will find him, but arguing and blaming each other won't help find him" in truth, Optimus looked at Jack as a son and didn't want any harm to come to him.

"your right Optimus, I'm sorry" Arcee replied calming down, in truth Arcee had mixed feelings about Jack, see saw him as more than a partner and even more than a friend, she cared for him more than anything and she wanted to tell him.

"I'VE FOUND HIM!" Ratchet shouted grabbing everyone's attention "he's on the Nemesis, I've got the coordinates" "Rafael, Miko, Mrs Darby, Agent Fowler, you four shale man the ground bridge, Ratchet you will come with us" Optimus ordered.

"Not even Megatron himself would stop me from going!" Ratchet replied walking up to the others.

"well said Ratchet" Arcee said to the medic "Optimus" June called to the red giant, who bent down to her "please bring my son home alive" June said fear in her eyes "I promise, I will bring Jack home alive and well, that you can be sure of Mrs Darby" Optimus stated walking to the now activated ground bridge.

"Autobots!" Optimus voice rang out for everyone to hear "roll out!" and with that they all ran through the ground bridge to rescue Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Nemesis**

The ground bridge burst open in the corridors of the Nemesis and the Autobots came through, running down the halls of the ship, tacking out Vehicon after Vehicon.

Arcee grabbed one of the Vehicons and shoved him into the wall "tell me where Jack, the human is, right now!" Arcee growled to the Vehicon "science lab, he's in the science lab!" the Vehicon replied and then Arcee punched his face and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The Autobots made their way to the science lab, Arcee lent her back against the wall next to the door and the others on the other side, Optimus gave Arcee a nod and the doors opened and she went in, but all the others heard was a gasp, they quickly followed and stopped dead in their tracks.

They looked into the room and what they saw, made their sparks run cold, on a table were many operating equipment and almost of them had dry human blood on them and the lab-bed that was sat up facing them, had a mixture of blood and Energon running down it, it was a sickening sight, Arcee had her hands over her mouth in horror, Bumblebee's optics just stared at the scene, Bulkhead covered his mouth with one hand, trying to hold back the sickness in his gut, Optimus just stood their unable to think of what they might of done to their human friend, Ratchet slowly walked up to the lab-bed and began to scan it.

The others were brought out of their trance at the sound of groaning, they looked to their left to see Knockout on the ground, leaning against the wall, with some wounds.

Arcee was about to storm up to him but Optimus beat her to it; he slowly reached down and picked up the Con medic until he was eye level "where is Jack?" Optimus asked holding the Con up.

Knockout smirked at the Autobots "if you're talking about my 'test subject' then you're in for some disappointment"

"Test subject!" Arcee shouted marching up to him "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"Oh, nothing much, we just gave him some up-grades" came a female voice from the doorway, everyone turned round to see Airachnid standing next to Megatron, the Autobots quickly activated their blasters and pointed them point blank, Megatron just grinned at them.

"There will be no-need for that" Megatron replied, but the Autobots kept their blasters pointed at the 'lord of the Decepticons' "there is no resin for you to be hear, the boy escaped only moments ago" Megatron stated as Optimus realised Knockout and he shank to the floor.

"Liar!" Arcee shouted "where is he?" she demanded aiming her blasters right at Megatrons spark chamber.

"He escaped" Knockout answered and earning everyone's attention "our plan was to up-grade him enough to us him to fight you by controlling his mind" Knockout paused for second "after I was finished, I told him what we were planning, before I put the device in his head, and well, let's just say he didn't like what I told him" Knockout looked up to everyone and most of them had wide optics "he then broke his binds and attacked me, as you can see, he then ran out the door and shortly after you showed up" Knockout finished.

"The boy was able to escape by putting in random coordinates into our ground bridge" Megatron stated looking at them all "unfortunately the coordinates where lost after his departure, now I suggest you all leave… before I change my mind"

"Raf, activate the ground bridge to my coordinates now" Ratchet spoke into his com-link "Ratchet, you don't believe this Con scum do you?" Bulkhead asked the old medic.

Ratchet looked at the others "I'm afraid, as much as I hate to say this, but they are telling the true, Jacks life sign did leave the ship just before we entered this room" he replied as the ground bridge appeared behind them "and if we have any chance of finding him we have to leave, now!" and with that the Autobots walked into the ground bridge, with their blasters still pointed at the Decepticons and soon they were through and ground bridge closed, leaving the Decepticons alone.

**Back at Autobot base**

The Autobots came through the ground bridge and walked up to the four humans waiting for them, June looked at the five robot giants, she was looking for her son, but couldn't find him and she looked up to Optimus with pleading eyes.

"Optimus, where's Jack?" June asked, her voice soft and fall of worry, Optimus looked at her his face grim "I am afraid that Jack was able to brake free and enter a ground bridge just before are arrival" Optimus explained "where he is at the moment is unknown, but we will start looking for him at once" Optimus stated reassuring her and giving her hope "until we do, you are free to stay here, for as long as you wish"

"Thanks for offer, but I'm needed at the hospital, but as soon as I'm off duty, I'll come straight here" June replied and Optimus nodded, he then turned to the others.

"But wait" Miko started gaining everyone's attention "how, exactly, did he escape?" after that simple question the room went dead silent until Ratchet stepped forward.

"We have resin to believe that the Decepticons" Ratchet paused for a second "have experimented on him" there was gasp's from all the humans "what did they do to my boy?" June asked worried about her son.

Optimus explained what they found from start to finish, and Ratchet stated that the blood they found was Jacks; it sickened everyone to think what the Decepticons have done to Jack, soon after everyone had calmed down they went home to rest, all except for June, Optimus and Arcee.

June was worried about her son and what the Cons might have done to him, but the only thing that set her mind at ease was that he was no longer in their grasp and settled her mind a bit knowing he was safe some were.

Optimus was up thinking of the possibilities and locations that Jack might encounter, and what the Cons did to him to make him so he was able to get free by himself, but deep down he knew Jack was strong and would be alright until they found him, or he found them.

And Arcee was the most worried, she wanted to find Jack, hold him close and never let go, she had finally figured it out, the resin why Jack was/is so special to her, why she always like driving with him down the desert road, just the two of them, she had finally figured it out, she loved him and as soon as she is well rested she will look night and day for him and if… no, WHEN she finds him, she will tell him how she feels, and with that she fell into stasis until mourning came the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Autobot base Ratchet was at the computer looking for any signals, it's been over a month since Jack was captured by the Decepticons and disappeared, and everyone is still looking for him.

Miko and Raf are in the human area playing some video-games and Bulkhead and Bumblebee were cheering them on, but they were still worried for their missing friend, when they were out on scouting missions they wold look everywhere for him.

June was also there, Ratchet had asked her to teach him about human biology, he listened as he was working and as time passed he grow a great amount of respect for the woman and June also grew respect for the old medic swapping info and medic advice and stories of the operations they've done/helped in.

Arcee walked into the room and was happy to see everyone enjoying themselves, even though she was really sad inside, this brought her to her memory of the chat she had with June two weeks ago.

_**Flash back two weeks ago**_

"_Hey Arcee, how you doing?" June asked as she climbed on Arcee in her garage and putting her helmet on before driving out into the street._

"_I'm fine June, how you holding up" Arcee asked in a kind voice over the com-link in June's helmet as they left her street._

"_To tell you the truth I'm really worried" June said in a soft voice, Arcee tilted her mirror to look at the woman "I'm worried about him, I know he can take care of himself but… it's the thought of what the Decepticons might have done to him that scares me the most"_

_Arcee felt June's grip tighten on her handle bars "hey, don't worry we'll find him and Jacks strong, he's very thought for his age and I won't rest until I find him and bring him home" Arcee stated in a strong, supporting voice, which brought a smile to Junes face as they drove into the desert._

"_You love him don't you?" Junes question was more a fact than a question and it took Arcee by surprise a bit._

_There was a short silence before she replied._

"_Is it that oviers?" Arcee asked as they drove down the desert "to a mother? Yes" June stated and even though Arcee couldn't see it, she knew June was smiling._

"_So, how long?" June asked as the wind flowed passed her down the road "that I've felt like this to Jack?" Arcee began "to tell you the truth, I don't really know. From the beginning I guess, when we first met" "Jack told me about that, but what exactly made you realise you loved him?" June asked looking for more info._

"_His sweet nature to look after others before himself" Arcee stated with pride in her voice, but then she thought of something horrible "you're not made are you, that I'm in love with your son?" she asked fear in her voice._

_June chuckled a bit at the fact she put a little fear into a giant, alien, robot "no, not really, all I want is for him to be happy and I believe he feels the same way about you" "really, you're okay with it? But wait, what makes you think he feels the same way?" Arcee asked as they grew closer to the base "call it, a mother's intertwisting" June stated with a smile "and I know you will always protect him, so you have my blessing, you're a very kind woman" "thank you June, that means a lot to me" Arcee replied as they neared the base._

_**End flash back**_

Arcee wanted to find Jack more than anyone, she looked high and low for him, but he was still missing Ratchet then brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm picking up a faint Energon reading" Ratchet said looking at the monitors, he then turned to the others.

"I'll go" Arcee said as she walked up to the ground bridge "I'll go with you" Bulkhead said as he got up "no, that's alright Bulkhead, I'll go by myself" Arcee stated as the ground bridge came to life "are you sure?" Bulkhead asked as she walked passed him; she smiled and nodded before walking through the ground bridge.

**In a forest at 7:30 at night**

Arcee is walking through the forest, following the Energon signal Ratchet picked up, the sky was dark and some clouds were rolling in "looks like a storms coming" Arcee said out loud to herself, the forest reminded her of when she and Jack went on that scouting mission before they met Airachnid.

She laughed at the memory of Jack swatting the mosquitoes around him "he didn't like nature that much" she said with a heavy sigh "what am I doing, he's not gone, he's just missing, and I will find him"

She got closer to the signal and in front of her was a cave, she looked inside and saw some Energon crystals, the mouth of the cave was big enough for her and Bumblebee to go in, but too small for Bulkhead and the others, she was about to call it in, when all of a sudden something grabbed her from behind and through her a few feet away from the mouth of cave, outside.

She quickly got to her feet and looked to her attackers, seven Vehicons where standing in front of the entrance to the cave with blasters ready to fire, Arcee looked at them and smirked.

"You Cons are going down!" she said as she activated her wrist-blades, she then charged at the Vehicons and they fired at her, she dodged every blast and then jumped up and landed in the middle of the seven, she sliced at the one to her right, taking it's arm off and then changing her left hand into her blaster and shooting its head off and it fell to the ground, she then turned to the one behind her, kneeing it in the gut/grill and punching it in the face and finally slicing its spark-chamber open, as it fell forward she grabbed it and through it at another Vehicon and slicing its head off.

Before she could attack again a Vehicon hit her in the back making her stumble and another kneed her in the gut/grill and then she was kicked in the face sending her back and fall to the ground.

She was in a daze and when her senses returned to her she saw the remaining four standing in a circle around her and one had its blaster aimed at her face, she lay there looking down the bowel of the blaster, it looked like the end.

But then there was a loud crash of lightning from behind the Vehicons, normally they would have ignored it, but this sound was so loud that it was like a warning, so they turned round, and there standing above the mouth of the cave was a human figure, dressed in a black cloak that came to foot level and a hood that was covering its face, and in its right hand was a jagged, misshapen, black and purple scythe, he looked like the grim reaper.

"You have a choice" the figure started, Arcee felt like she knew the voice, but it was scrambled and she wasn't able to put her finger on it "you can leave and live, or stay and die" the figure stated, the Vehicons turned to fully face the figure, they then raised their blasters at the figure.

"Very well" the figure spoke again "then you better make peace with your selves, because your sparks are MINE!" the figure shouted jumping down to ground level.


	5. Chapter 5

The figure landed in front of the cave and then shot forward running at high speed, this shocked the Vehicons, and they tried shooting at the figure, but he was too fast for them and dogged every shot, the figure then jumped up to one of the Vehicons and sliced it's blaster clean off with his scythe, he then ran up its arm moving his scythe into his left hand and came up to its head and punched the Vehicons head so hard it fell down to the ground, the figure then slammed his foot into the Vehicons face, smashing it to peace's.

The figure then jumped up high in the sky avoiding a blast form another Vehicon, he then came down on the Vehicon with his scythe in both hands and cut the Vehicon in two, right down the middle, and then the two peace's fell away from each other and into the ground.

The third tried to punch the figure but missed; the figure then ran up the Vehicons arm, but jumped off halfway up its arm and brought his scythe, in his right hand, above his head and brought it down, he sliced the Vehicon from its right shoulder down to its left side in seconds, the Vehicons top left half fell to the ground and the rest stayed in its 'punching the ground' position.

The figure then noticed the fourth Vehicon making a run for it towards the cave, he then ran after the last Con and within seconds, he was in front of it, the Vehicon stumbled back and brought out his blade and with one last attempt, brought its blade down on the figure.

The figure didn't move until the last second and then slashed the Vehicons blade in half with his scythe, he then jumped up and with one last attack, he sliced the Vehicons head clean off, the body fell limp on the ground with the head a few feet away.

The figure then turned to the cave and walked in, he stepped up to an Energon crystal and broke a peace off in his hand and the he started eating it, chomping away at it.

Meanwhile Arcee was getting to her feet, the sky was dark with clouds and she could hardly see, she quietly walked up to the cave with blasters ready, she was only feet away from the figure, still eating the raw Energon, then all of a sudden the figure turned round, dropping the Energon and pointing his scythe at Arcee, then the clouds parted and the moon shined down on them showing Arcee's blue armour and face, the figure saw her true form, his eye widened with shock.

He slowly lowered his scythe and looked at her "Arcee?" the figure asked, Arcee was shocked that he knew who she was "how do you know my name?" she asked still pointing her blasters at him, the figure moved his hand to his face and removed a mouth-mask, he looked up to her, his face still hidden in the hoods darkness.

"Arcee" the figure spoke again and this time his voice was clear and Arcee gasped at the voice, the figure then pulled back his hood and reviled his face.

"JACK!" Arcee shouted with happiness in her voice, she retracted her blasters and pulled her friend into a hug, it was Jack, but he had a bandage wrapped round his left eye, Arcee had tears of Energon trailing down her face.

"Arcee" Jack said in a whisper as he hugged his friend back with tears in his eyes as well "I missed you, so much" he said hugging her tighter, not wanting to let her go "I missed you too Jack" she replied also hugging him closer.

After a while they separated and she stood with him standing in her cupped hands "we've been looking everywhere for you, where have you been?" Arcee asked in a charring voice "ill explain everything latter, but first, how is everyone, how's my mom?" Jack asked wanting to know what he's missed.

"Their fine, worried about you but their fine" Arcee replied looking at him "why don't we go home, everyone's there"

Jack smiled at her "yes, I would like that, a lot" he replied in a calm voice, Arcee smiled at him and activated her com-link "Ratchet, I need a bridge" and within seconds the ground bridge appeared.

Jack put his mouth mask back on and pulled his hood up, Arcee gave him a puzzled look "lets surprise them" he said in his scrambled voice knowing what she was thinking, she smiled and lifted him up to her right shoulder, with his scythe in his right hand and his cloak still covering his body, Arcee walked into the portal and it closed behind them.

**Back at Autobot base**

Fowler had arrived moments ago and was talking to Optimus, June was still there and so where everyone else, there was a beeping noise from the monitor Ratchet was at and answered it "Ratchet" Arcee's voice came though the monitor "I need a bridge" she stated and Ratchet activated the ground bridge.

As everyone looked at the ground bridge they saw something on Arcee's shoulder as she walked into the base and then the bridge closed, the humans looked at the figure and held their breath because of who they thought he was.

"AAAAAAA! IT'S THE GRIM RIPER!" Miko screamed "please don't take my soul, I'm too young!" she bellowed out.

The figure smirked and so did Arcee "you always came out with the most ridicules things Miko" the figure said as he slowly removed his mouth mask "but that's one of the things I misted most about you" Jack said as his normal voice rang out through the base, he then pulled his hood back and the base was filled with gasp's "JACK!" everyone except Arcee shouted.

"Jack your back!" Raf said leaning over the railing to get a better look at his friend, but he leaned too far and fell over the edge "RAF!" everyone shouted as the small boy fell down, Jack quickly sprang into action and jumped from Arcee's shoulder, everything was a blur, and then everyone was all-struck at what they saw.

Jack was in the air holding Raf to his chest with his left hand, and out from his back where two, giant, black, bat-like, metal wings, but in-between the main parts of the wings was a beautiful, soft, warm, light-blue that flowed outwards, it was scary and at the same time breath taking, Jack slowly descended to the ground and carefully placed Raf on the ground and checked him for injuries "you okay?" Jack asked but all he got was a nod.

Jack then turned to face everyone, his cloak was now behind him and in-between his wings that are now folded-in and weren't glowing light-blue anymore, the absence of his cloak revealed the rest of his body and everyone gasped at what they saw.

Jack wasn't wearing a shirt; the back of his left arm had metal plating on it, his right hand also had metal on the back that made it look like claws and they looked like they were welded to his skin, a sharp-pointed- spike was sticking out of his right elbow, there was a metal plate on the back of his left shoulder-blade, a metal spine going down his back over his own spine, with his wings just a few inches away from his metal spine on both sides, he didn't have shoes on because his toes now had metal plating on them, making them look like claws, spikes came out of the souls of his feet, and finally, on the right side of his chest was a metal-plat, with a circle out line and a line going down the middle of it, in the middle of the metal-plat, it looked big enough to put two pairs of hands inside, he was still wearing his blue jeans, but they were a bit torn at the ends.

Junes eyes started to well up with tears, she moved closer to Jack and hugged him, crying into his shoulder, all Jack could do was hold her and speak calming words to her, Raf and Miko also gave him a hug and Fowler placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Optimus's spark grew heavy with grief, he was convinced it was his fault for not protecting a member of his family, he walked up to the young man with a said, apologizing face "Jack" Optimus's voice was low with grief, he stretched out a hand/servo for Jack and he gladly excepted it, he climbed on to the leaders hand/servo and was brought to eye level.

"Jack…" Optimus paused for a second "I am over joyed that you have returned to us, but…" Optimus's face then grew dark with shame at himself "Optimus, it wasn't your fault" Jack started, stopping Optimus from going on "Megatron took me because of what 'I' did. It had nothing to do with you"

"But if I had not giving you the key…" Optimus tried to argue "it doesn't matter about the 'IF'S', he would of come after one of us sooner or later, I'm just glad it was me and not anyone else, as long as Megatron has had his revenge and won't go after anyone else then I'm okay with it" Jack stated with a smile, which rose Optimus's spark a bit, but he still felt guilty for it "not only am I alive, but now I can help fight the Decepticons too"

Optimus looked at the young man with a brow raised "and how are you going to do that?" he asked "I'll show you" Arcee said walking up to the screens and tacking a wire and importing it into the back of her head, everyone watched in amazement at what their young friend did in the battle, he showed great skill and speed, after the battle-video finished everyone was stunned.

Jack was the first one to break the silence "I know I've got ALOT to tell you gays, but first" Jack lawns and stretched his arms above his head "I just want to get a good night sleep" Optimus placed Jack in the human area and he laid down on the coach "I promise to tell you all in the morning and I do mean all of you" Jack stated as he drifted into a peaceful sleep, June placed a blanked over him and gave him a kiss on the head, she then turned to the others and took Miko and Raf home, Fowler went up in the elevator and the Autobots all went to their quitters for some recharge, but Optimus noticed Arcee sat next to the human area were Jack was, he knew she had feelings towards Jack, after-all you can't hide anything from a Prime, he gave her a small smile and a nod, which she returned and he continued down the hall, leaving the two to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: this chapter contains VERY gruesome materiel, you have been warned.**

**Jacks pov**

I began to wake up, my eye-lids felt heavy, but I forced them open and sat up on the coach, I looked round and smiled that I was in the Autobot base, I was home.

"I'm home" I said in a soft, happy, relieved voice, I slowly stood up to look round, I had taken my cloak off last night, the clock on the wall said it was 7:55am and the rest of the Autobots would be getting up soon, I walked up to the railings and took in a deep breath and stretched my back and arms, I then noticed to my left that Arcee, my partner, my friend, and person I loved, was leaning against the wall next to the human area, it warmed my heart to see her like that.

I walked down to her and stood by her side, I knew she wanted to make sure that I was okay but I wanted her to get some decent recharge too, I was brought out of my thoughts when her optics came online, she then looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey partner, how long you been up?" she asked me in a soft voice as she placed a hand on my back, I looked up to her and smiled "I just woke up" I replied as I stretched my wings out and flapped them a few times, hearing some clinks of metal and grind of gears before retracting them again.

I looked up to her and saw a distant look on her face and I knew what she was thinking, I just knew, because I cared about her, I placed my hand on the side of her arm and she looked down at me "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" she started with a sad look in her optics "I should have taken you back home first or to base with me, if only I had…"

"That's enough Arcee!" I said firmly surprising her and myself a bit, I looked into her blue optics with my right eye (because his left was covered with bandages) "you didn't know, you couldn't have known and that was a month ago, so stop blaming yourself for it" "but I'm your guardian…" "I know you are, and I'm very lucky to have you as my guardian" I replied looking at her with a comforting face "and no matter what, you will always be my guardian, but the one thing I will not allow, is for you to take the blame for this" I stated jesting to my body "now let's get ready for when Miko, Raf and mom gets here, I promised to tell you ALL what happened and the others will be up soon" I said as we stood up and Arcee looking a little more happy.

Just then Ratchet came into the room and looked at us and smiled, it was a happy, relived smile to know I was safe and sound "I'm glad you're up" he said walking to the monitors "I want to do some scans of you to see if everything's alright" he stated looking down at me, but I gave him a sad smile because of what I was going to tell them.

"Sorry Ratchet, but the scans will have to wait until I give my story of what happened" I explained "I'm sorry Jack but…" he was about to protest but saw my stern and serious expression, he then knew he wouldn't win and just nodded, soon the rest of the Autobots woke up, first Optimus, then Bulkhead and finally Bumblebee, at around 8:47am, my mom's car came into the base with Miko and Raf in the back and soon after Agent Fowler showed up, we soon got settled down and Ratchet was about to start scanning me.

"Before we start" I started grabbing everyone's attention "you all should know that it's more than just my physical appearance that has been 'upgraded' as I should say" I stated earning some confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean, more than 'physical' appearance?" Miko asked, but from the look on my mom's face she knew exactly what I was on about, I looked to Ratchet and nodded for him to take a scan and he did, his face then looked like it went pail from what he read "by the all spark…."

I then removed my bandages from my left eye and earned some more gasps from everyone.

**Normal pov**

When Jack removed the bandages from his left eye everyone was in shock, where his blue-grey eyeball would once be, was replaced with a shining blue optic (human sized of course) and a scare that ran down from the middle of his left eyebrow to just under his eye above his left cheek.

"The cons took your eye away!" Bulkhead stated with anger in his voice and clenching his fists ready to slam something not chairing if Ratchet shouted at him.

"I'm afraid, it's more than just that" Ratchet said with a sickening look on his face, he then turned to Jack, who had wrapped his arms around himself "they put… things, inside me" Jack said in a shaky voice "what do you mean… 'Things'?" Raf asked, Jack then looked up to Ratchet with pleading eyes for him to explain instead of him and Ratchet under stood and nodded, he then turned to everyone.

"My scans show that Jack, not only has human organs…. But also Cybatronion organs as well" Ratchet stated with a sad voice "what does that mean?" Fowler asked "it means…" "it means that they cut me open and put some of their organs inside of me" Jack stated cutting Ratchet off, Fowler stood frozen to his spot, June looked like she was going to cry, Raf went pale and Miko looked like she was going to be sick.

"But that's not the worst part" Jack started grabbing everyone's attention again "the worst part is…. I was awake the whole time they did all this" he said gesturing to his body, that was it for June, she burst out into tears and fell to her knees, Fowler tried to comfort her while Miko was trying to comfort Raf, Bumblebee was also trying to comfort his small charge/friend by beeping soft words to him.

"Let me explain, what happened after I woke up on the Nemesis" Jack said as he started his story.

**Flash back, on the Nemesis, where we left Jack in chapter 2, Jack's pov**

I felt the blade peace my skin and slowly move down the rim of my arm, cutting into my skin and the feel of my own warm blood flowing down my arm, I clenched my teeth in pain and tried to struggle against the blade, Knockout stopped with a displeased face he then reached over and grabbed an injection needle and injected me with something, he then altered the operation table so I was facing the selling, he then removed the clamps holding me and I saw this as my chance, I was about to get up when….

I couldn't move, not even my mouth to talk, I was paralyzed, Knockout then looked down at me with a smirk "you won't be doing anything for at least a few earth hours, now I can continue" he stated as he was about to go back to my arm, but then the doors opened, but I couldn't see, but I did hear someone, the figure then came to the right side of me and fear griped me….

IT WAS AIRACHNID!

She looked down at me and smirked, she ran a sharp, metal, claw down the right side of my face, she then looked back to Knockout "I've brought the peace's you wanted" she said handing a metal box to him "aaaah, thank you, don't want to start without them, do you wish to stay?" he asked looking back at me, she shook her head and went out the door, he mealy shrugged his shoulders and returned to me, he placed the box on a side table next to me "now where were we" he said going back to my arm and I was powerless to stop him…

He cut from the palm of my right hand down to the middle of my forearm; he then pulled back the skin and muscle, the pain was excruciating, all I wanted was for the Autobots to show up in time to save me, I know they will come and hopefully soon, Knockout then reached into the box and pulled out a long looking wire that looked like the roots from a plant you would dig up and on the top end was a circular piece of metal, he placed the wired end near where he cut open my arm and I saw the wires come to life and dig into my mussels and attaching themselves to my nerves, he slide the rest of the wire into my arm and the circular piece of metal was in the centre of my palm, I could feel the wires moving and attaching themselves to the insides of my arm and my blood run down my arm.

He stopped for a second and saw my face going pale, he then reached to my right and pulled a table to the berth, I looked at the table to see two giant cylinder containers that were three times my size, the one on the right was filed with blood, the Cons most likely stole all that blood and all I could think about, was that it was going to be wasted on me, when it could be used for someone more important, but when I looked to the container on the left my mind froze, it was filled with pure-blue-Energon.

Knockout then grabbed a tube, with a spike at the end, that was connected to the container with blood and jabbed it into my right side, right in-between my rids, I wanted to scream in pain, but I couldn't, I didn't cry, oh no, I wasn't going to let them have that satisfaction, I felt the new blood slowly flow into my veins, I then looked back at Knockout just in time to see him grab another tube with a spike, but this one was connected to the Energon container, he then jabbed it into my right arm above the back of my elbow, I gritted my teeth in pain, but then I felt the Energon flow into my body, I gasped in pain, it felt like my arm was on fire, and that fire spread as the Energon flowed through my body.

Knockout then did the exact same thing to my left arm, like he did to my right, cutting it open and inserting the same device, but I hardly noticed because of the Energon flowing in body like, hot, boiling, laver.

He then removed what was left of my shirt and then my shoes and socks; he then pulled out some sharp pieces of metal from the box, he then placed one on my big toe and grabbed what looked like a welding torch, a small blue flame came out the end and I braced myself for what was to come, but it wasn't enough, the heat melted the metal around my toe and burnt my skin, I could smell my burning flash and feel the burning of my skin and the blood dripping off my toe.

When he finished he grabbed another needle, that was filled with a silver liquid, he injected a small amount of the liquid into the side of my toe and the stinging of the heat stopped and something weird happened, the metal attached to my skin felt like it was a part of my skin, I can feel what the metal can feel, Knockout then looked at my confusion and smirked.

"Those where nanobot's" he stated looking at me "they moulded your skin and mussel into the metal, now the metal is a part of you, and now for the rest" he said with another grin as he started with the rest of my toes, with the same amount of pain as the first, fist my left foot then the right, doing the exact same thing to all of them.

After he finished with my toes he took another needle filled with, what I believe, are more nanobot's and shoots a beam of red light into the container, from his optics, and then injects it into the souls of both my feet, I then felt the skin and muscle of the bottom of my feet become tight and hard, then there was a sharp pain as something's sharp pierced through my skin, but it wasn't going into my skin it was coming out, I was able to look at the souls of my feet and I saw many small spikes sticking out of the souls of my feet, and like my toes I could feel the metal as a part of me.

He pulled another blood-tube and attached it to my left thigh and another Energon-tube to the back of my right-leg, he then pulled out some more things from the box, he then placed the pieces of metal on the back of my, now flat, pharm side down, right hand and grabbed the welding torch, then started to weld the metal to the back of my hand in the same way as my feet, he welded each a piece of metal to the different pieces of my fingers and fume, he then welded the bigger piece to the back of my hand, he then grabbed another needle and injected me with more nanobot's and the metal on the back of my hand became a part of me, and like the rest, I could feel it like my own skin.

The pain was so insane that thoughts of me dying started to sound like heaven to me, but I through those thoughts out of my head, I wasn't going to die just yet, I was going to see this through and go home to my family no matter what!

Knockout then took another needle and shot another beam of red light into the container from his optics, he then moved to my right elbow and injected it, a moment passed and a shot of pain came through my elbow and a giant spike shot out of my elbow and blood dripped down from my hand and elbow, the spike was half my fore-arm length and was in line with my fore-arm.

He then moved on to my left fore-arm, he took out the scalpel again and pressed it DEEP into the back of my fore-arm down to the bone, he then cutaway a big peace of my flesh leaving a giant opening in the back of my arm, my blood poured out and ran down the sides of my arm and onto the table, he then reached into the box again and pulled out a big piece of metal with hundreds of wires coming out of the sides, he placed it in the opening in my arm and the wires came to life and attached themselves to my muscles and bone, he then took some more nanobot's and inserted them into my arm, once again the metal became a part of me and I a part of it.

He then turned me over onto my stomach and reached into the box again pulling out three metal items, one was long and looked like a metal spin with wires and sharp pieces of metal on one side, he grabbed the scalpel again and cut deep down along my spin, and I felt my warm blood ooze down my back, he then moved the metal spin to the opening in my spin and the wires came to life sinking deep into my back and connecting to my spin and skin, he then injected more nanobot's into my back and the metal becoming a part of me.

He then cut into my shoulder blades a few inches away from the/my metal spin, he then took the other two metal objects, they looked like metal-bat-wings but without the wing membranes, he plunged the wings into my open shoulder blades and the wires began their work again, connecting to my joints and muscles with so much pain, he then injected me with more nanobot's into my shoulder blades and then I felt the metal wings, it was wearied at first, like having extra arms, but I could feel as if I've always had them, but I was drown out of my thoughts as a sharp pain came from my left shoulder blade, the skin and muscle became hard and changed into metal, it felt like someone was pulling my skin off my shoulder blade very, VERY, slowly, it stopped and over my left shoulder blade was a metal plat covering my left shoulder blade.

Before he flipped me over to my back, he grabbed another object from the box, it was twice as thick as my fume and it was shaped like a drill, he smirked and with his free hand he straightened my head and pressed the tip of the drill to the back of my head right were my brainstem is (it's at the back of the head at the bottom were the head and neck meet) he slowly began to twist the object into my skin and piecing the skin and he kept twisting and pushing it deeper, blood ran down my neck and onto the table, it was the worst thing I felt so far, I wanted to scream, I wanted to scream so much until my throat was sour and I would keep screaming until I coughed up blood, but I still didn't cry, I gritted my teeth but I wouldn't cry, not for them.

**Note: the rest of this will be in the next chapter, until then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: this chapter contains VERY gruesome materiel, you have been warned.**

**Continuing from chapter 6**

**Jacks pov**

After Knockout finished pushing the drill into the back of my head he grabbed another injection needle with more nanobots and injected them into the back of my neck just below the drill, I could feel the metal and wires welding to my skin, nerves system and brain.

Once he finished he turned me around so I was on my back again, he then smirked at me and I glared at him with anger in my eyes, he then lifted a container that was the same height as me and was filed with a green liquid and some odd looking shapes in-side, I looked closer at the shapes, they looked like….organs!

Fear grabbed my heart and I looked up at Knockout, he smirked down at me "now this may hurt a bit" he said in an evil chuckle as he picked up the scalpel, he slowly placed the point at the scanter of my chest just below my collar-bone, he then pushed it DEEP into my chest right through my bones like they weren't even there and cut straight down my abdomen.

I wanted to scream so much, I wanted everyone to know the pain I was going through, but I kept it in.

He removed the scalpel from my body and placed it to the side, and what he did next will haunt me for the rest of my life.

He used his long sharp claws/fingers to pry my chest open, I felt sick at the sight in front of me, there, right in-front of my own eyes, was my own organs, my heart pumping, my lungs taking in air and pushing it out, even my stomach and intestines, my warm-thick-blood ran down my sides, I felt like throwing up, but I couldn't.

Knockout then reached into the green liquid container and pulled out an organ, it was made of smooth blue/silver-metal, it looked similar to normal organs but was a completely different shape, he placed it inside me and I felt it move around my organs, like it was alive! And then I felt it clamped onto my stomach, cutting into the flesh and moulding itself to my insides, it was gross, painful, uncomfortable and disturbing.

Knockout then placed three more organs inside me, one clamped and merged to my left lung and one to my right lung, the final one merged with my heart, it was so pain full, it was like needles were sticking into my heart, you know heart burn? Well this was ten-times worst, no, a thousand-times worst.

Knockout then pulled out some more nanobots and polled the silver liquid into my opened insides, the liquid moulded around my organs and new metal ones, slowly the metal and flesh moulded together and the silver liquid faded into my insides.

Knockout then pushed my open chest closed and injected more nanobots into me, and then my skin began to close back together, until there weren't any marks left to say that I just had my insides opened.

The pain was still there, it hurt so bad I didn't think it would get any worst…but I was wrong, so wrong.

I looked up at him with anger in my eyes, but then I heard something and then felt two metal bars, one around the top of my head and the other around my chin, holding my head in place, I looked at him and pulled out one last object from the green liquid container and showed it to me….it was and eye, no not an eye…an optic, a bright-blue, human sized, optic.

I knew what was going to happen next, I tried to move my head but it was useless, not only were the clamps holding me down, but also that serum he injected me with was still in effect, I couldn't move, he then injected my left eyebrow with something and soon my left eye closed and I couldn't open it, but my right eye was just fine.

With my right eye I saw Knockout grab the scalpel again and brought it to my left eye that was shut, he carved down from my eyebrow over my eye and stopped just above my check, he then placed the scalpel down and slowly pilled-back my cut eyelids, he then pulled out a tweezer-like object, he then moved closer to my left eye and slowly grabbed it, the sharp metal gripping into its flesh was painful, he then slowly pulled at it, I felt it slowly being pulled out of its socket, and then he yanked it out and cutting the optic-nerve and a shot of pain as he did so, I felt the blood flow down from my eye-socket and pass my mouth, he then brought the blue optic to my eye socket, wires shot from it into my socket and attached itself to my nerves and pulling the blue optic into place in my eye socket, Knockout then injected more nanobots into my open wounds and soon they closed and the metal bars retracted back into the table freeing my head.

Then I began to see out of my new eye, my optic, at first it was blurry but then it was clear as day, I could see everything more clearly with my new optic, I could see into the darkness with no problem, Knockout then came into view and data started to pop up in my left optic, things like his name, rank, vehicle mode, weapons and etc. most of it was in cybatronion and I couldn't understand it, it then got annoying and I just wanted it to stop and just as I thought that, it stopped.

Knockout then pulled out some more nanobots, he sent a beam of, what I believed to be, commands to the nanobots, he then brought the needle to the right side of my chest and pushed it deep into me, at least 1L of nanobots were injected into me and when he pulled the needle out I felt a great indescribable pain, I felt and heard my ribs/bones crack, snap and brake in my chest, my mussels ripe and tear, and my skin become hard, thick and tight, soon a metal-plat covered the right side of my chest, in the middle of the metal-plat was circler out-line and a line going down the middle of it, the circle out-line then opened and I saw an empty compartment in-side, it looked big enough to put two pairs of hands inside it, I wondered what it was for?

I didn't have time to think because there was a clank and a row of needles filled with nanobots, blood and Energon rose up from the table and were pointing down at me.

Three were either side of my legs, three along both my stretched out arms and three on both my sides, so there were eighteen all to gather, six filled with blood, six filled with Energon and six filled with nanobots.

Knockout then pushed a button on the desk and then metal clamps appeared around my wrists and ankles, my body was spread out like a T shape, he then pushed another button and I saw electricity and sparks fly from the needles, he then approached a leaver and griped it, he looked at me and grinned, an evil glint in his eyes.

"This will hurt…. ALOT!" he said with sicking joy in his voice, he then pulled down the leaver and the needles plunged into my body and electricity shocked my being, it didn't just shock my body it shocked my very soul, pain flowed into my body with the blood, Energon, nanobots and electricity, I couldn't even begin to describe the pain I was in, soon all the pain from the operation….no, experiment, and the openings that were still open soon healed and faded, my skin became harder, tighter, tougher, but stayed just as sensitive as it always was, and my mind became better, faster, like it was now half CPU (an Autobots brain if you didn't know), the electricity stopped and the needles retracted from my body and went back into the table but the clamps stayed in place.

I was so tired and weak, but I stayed awake and glared at Knockout, but then my attention was brought to the open compartment in my chest, but it wasn't empty this time, no, this time it had something in it…a SPARK.

A bright-blue posing spark in my own chest "that's YOUR spark" Knockout said but my vision was fixed to MY spark as Knockout stated "a spark is a cybatronions soul, that is your soul, I could just crush it and end your life right now, but we have bigger planes for you" Knockout stated and turned round, he hit a button and the table I was on went to a vertical angel so I was up right and could see the room once more.

Knockout then turned and left the room and the doors hissed shut behind him, I then looked down at my open chest plat and exposed spark, I wished for my chest to close again and protect my spark from harm and to my surprise the compartment in my chest closed and hid my spark, I then started to think of what Knockout said and what would happen to me, but I still believed my friends would come…no not friends, FAMILY.

Five minutes passed and Knockout returned with something in his hand/servo, it looked like a disc "what's that for?" I asked finally able to speak again, he looked at me and smirked.

"So we can speak again, huh?" he mocked me and walked up to me "what is it?" I asked again, he brought it up to my face and smirked.

"This is a virus that I'm going to put into your mind/CPU and then use you to destroy the Autobots" he said with a grin "I will never do what you SAY!" I shouted back, but he just smirked and looked at me.

"Oooohhh, but you will, you see you won't have any control over your body and we will use you to not-only destroy the Autobots, but everyone you know and care for" he said leaning back and grinning down at me.

I couldn't believe what I was told, I would be used to hurt my family, Ratchet, Fowler, Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee, Raf, Optimise, mum….Arcee.

"NO!" I shouted in my mind "I WONT LET IT HAPPEN!" I then felt my anger boil in-side me, I pulled at the clamps holding me back.

There was aloud clan and Knockout looked at me and realized the clamps were braking, he reached for a needle but it was too late, I broke the clamps holding me and leapt forward punching Knockout to the ground, I then grabbed him by the foot and flung him into a wall, I was shocked at my new strength but quickly focused on my target, Knockout got up but I then jumped at him and with my right hand/claw I started clawing, punching and throwing him into the walls.

After I beat him senseless I grabbed the disc he was once holding and crushed it, destroying it, I then ran to the doors and pried them open and ran down the halls, I was right about being on the Nemesis, I ran down the halls and knocked out a guard in-front of some doors.

I ran in-side and saw a ground bridge; I jumped up to the controls and punched in some coordinates and activated the ground bridge, I jumped down and ran into the activated portal, I came out the other side into a forest, the sky was filled with dark clouds, I looked back and the green vortex disappeared, I looked down to see a puddle and I saw my reflection, I saw my new optic and the scare that ran-down were Knockout had cut it open, I looked at the rest of me and saw more of the Decepticons handy work, but I knew I couldn't stay I had to get to shelter and away from this area in-case they came after me, so I began my walk into the unknown.

**End flash back**

**Back at Autobot base**

**Normal pov**

Jack had just finished his story of what happened on the Nemesis just before the Autobots came to try and rescue him, bumblebee was holding a very sad Raf and trying to comfort the boy, Miko and Fowler were trying to calm and sooth June who had dried tears on her face other the pain her son went through, Fowler had a discussed face on because of what the cons did to an innocent young boy like Jack, Miko had a sad and sympathetic face for Jack and the pain he's been through, Ratchet was angry that medical nonleague was used for such a terrible sin like what they did to his young human friend, Bulkhead was so enraged with anger to the cons that he punched the wall with great force, Arcee was angered that the cons would go so far as to make a weapon out of one of their friends but mostly she was sad that Jack had to go through something like that and then be alone for a hole month to deal with it alone, Optimus was ashamed with himself and guilty for not protecting a member of his family and letting them do such a thing to them.

"_Sshhhh….sshh, it's alright Raf, it's alright_" Bumblebee chirped to his little friend "Bumblebee's right Raf, it's okay" Jack said to his young friend, everyone looked at him with surprise faces at what he just said.

"_You…you can understand me?_" Bumblebee asked Jack who nodded back "but how is that even possible?" Ratchet asked looking at Jack, Jack flew down to the human area next to his mum and looked back at the medic.

"Well, you know the nanobots that were injected into my body?" Jack asked and everyone nodded slowly "well it turns out that they like me, and soon after I escaped they told me more about the changes to my body, they can even upgrade my body to any environment, even translate different langue's human or cybatronion" "that's remarkable" Ratchet said looking at Jack with wide optics.

Jack then turned to his mother and looked her in the eyes, stained tears on her checks, he gave her a warm smile "Jackson Darby you have a lot to answer for being away a hole month" June said in a playful voice, Jack smiled at her and stepped closer so he was two feet away.

"I know mom, but first, can you do me a favour?" he asked and she looked at him with a confused look "I want you to put out your hands and close your eyes" "but, why?" she asked him back confused at his request "please, trust me" he responded, she was hasty at first but did so and put out her hands and closed her eyes.

After a second of waiting June felt something warm and fuzzy in her hands "alright, you can open your eyes now" Jack said and she did, she looked at her hands and was shocked.

In her hands, was a spark, she looked up at Jack and noticed the right chest-plate was open and she realised it was HIS spark.

"Jack, this is" June started in a whisper staring at the floating, warm, pulsing object in her hands "I figured, that letting you hold my very life in your hands is one way to say sorry for making you worry for so long" Jack said to his mum with happy eyes "your, literally, holding my life in your hands, mom" "it's so warm" June said looking into it, Miko, Raf and Fowler walked up to have a look.

"Cool" Miko whispered looking at the blue-orb.

"Wow" was Raf's statement as he adjusted his glasses.

"Amazing" Fowler said looking at the orb of energy, he looked closer and realized something "it's….beating?" he then looked at Jack.

"It's beating in tune with my heart" Jack stated, he then rubbed his chest a bit "Jack, What's wrong?" June asked looking at him.

"Oh, it's nothing; you see I'm a technorganic now, so I need both heart and spark to live" he said calmly like it was nothing, but June then went into panic mode because she was holding his spark and he needed it to live "w-well put it back if it's that important!" June said bringing his spark back to him with worry on her face, Jack smiled and took back his spark and placed it back in his chest compartment that shut after-word.

"so, Jack" Miko started coming up to him, Jack knew what was going to happen "so what weapons do you have, how fast can you go, how strong are you now, do have any powers, how high can you fly, what….?" "Mikoooo!" Bulkhead warned stopping the young girl from going on.

"Well Miko, I can do several things, but the main thing I can do is pretty impressive" Jack stated looking at her "Bulkhead, you don't mind if I use you to demonstrate, do you?" "Of course not kid, I'm stronger than I look" Bulkhead said with pride in his voice, Jack stepped closer to Bulkhead and raised his right hand to him "this may hurt a little" Jack warned.

All of sudden a blue beam shot out of Jacks hand and hit Bulkhead in the chest and blue energy flowed from Bulkheads chest and into Jacks hand, Bulkhead soon fell to his knees and hands, the blue beam then stopped and everyone was shocked at what just happened.

"Jack, what was that?" Optimus asked helping Bulkhead up to his feet and looking at the young man "well, I'm sort of a cybatronion vampire, I can drain Energon from any cybatronion and eat raw Energon, I can eat raw Energon because my body can process it into normal Energon to flow around my body, but that's not all I can do" Jack stated as outstretched his hand palm side up showing the metal circle in the palm of his hand.

Then all of a sudden a small blue orb appeared floating in the middle of his hand "what is that?" Arcee asked looking at the baseball sized orb "its 90% of Bulkheads pure Energon, I can make Energon orb's and use them like ammo, or crystalize them like this" Jack said and then the blue-orb turn into a solid crystal-blue-orb and fell into his hand "I can also put Energon into others" the crystal-blue-orb then turned back into energy and Jack threw it at Bulkhead, the orb went into Bulkhead and he stood up on his own, regaining his strength.

"I can still eat normal food and sleep and all-that, but I now need to take Energon as well" Jack explained, he then walked up to Bumblebee "and how strong I am" he then lifted Bumblebee up with one hand "I can lift mech's like Bumblebee with ease, but when it comes to mech's like Bulkhead and Optimus I tend to struggle a bit" Jack said as he walked up Miko.

"How high I can fly depends on the altitude and amount of oxygen, because I still need to breathe, how fast I can run, I guess I can run slightly faster than Arcee when she uses her boost mode, how fast I can fly is much different, I can fly faster than a jet, depending on the amount of Energon I need, and I know I can because I've had to fight in mid-air with some con-jets before, my weapons are my fists, claw hand, Energon orbs, my scythe and medical equipment I…" "Wait a minute, medical equipment?" Ratchet asked cutting Jack off.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that" Jack said looking at the medic, he then brought his left arm up and showed the metal-plating on/in his arm, the plating then moved away showing some human sized cybatronion tools "it seems they wanted me to be well equipped for battle and be able to fix myself while in battle, but I hardly know that much about cybatronion biology so I couldn't fix my wounds that well" Jack stated closing the compartment in his arm.

"Well, if you want, I could teach you more about medical care and our biology if you want?" Ratchet said looking at Jack who looked back with a smile "that would be cool, thanks Ratchet" Jack replied "so, any more questions?" he asked looking round.

"No Jack, I believe that's it for now" Optimus said to the young man "alright then, Arcee can we go for a drive?" Jack asked looking at his partner and one he loves with all his might, she looked at him and smirked "you got it partner" she replied with a smile before transforming into her motorcycle form.

Jack grabbed his cloak and put it on; he then picked up his scythe and slides it onto his back through the slits and holes in his cloak and walks up to Arcee "you're bringing that with you?" she asked as he sat in her saddle and put his helmet on "I haven't got blades built in my arms Arcee" and with that they sped out of base and into the desert.

They drove down the desert road enjoying each other's company "I've missed it" Jack said as they drove along.

"Missed what exactly?" Arcee asked tilting her mirrors to look at him "just…everything" Jack started "Bumblebees childlike beveller, Miko and Raf playing games together, my mom's protective nature, Fowler popping up unexpected, Bulkhead smashing one of Ratchets tolls and him laying 'Bulkhead I needed that!' that made me want to laugh my head off, Optimus's cool and level headed stature….but the thing I missed most was you and our long drives out hear"

A few minutes passed before Arcee spoke up "Jack I need to tell you something" Arcee said as she pulled over to the side of the road, Jack goy off Arcee and she transformed into her robot mode.

"Okay Arcee so what do you want to tell me?" said looking up to her and all her beauty, she knelt down so she was eye level with him, she loved his raven hair and blue-grey eyes….eye and spark melting smile.

She took in a deep breath and braced herself "Jack, I want to tell you that….."


	8. Chapter 8

**In Jasper Nevada desert**

**Jacks POV**

Arcee stopped at the side of the road and I got off her saddle and she transformed into her robot mode.

"Okay Arcee so what do you want to tell me?" I asked looking up to her and all her beauty, she knelt down so she was eye level with me, I looked into her beautiful optics, their stunning blue always hypnotized me and made me want to stare into them for all eternity.

She took a breath "Jack" she began "I want to tell you that" BANG! All of a sudden we were flung away from each other by an explosion; I quickly got to my feet and saw a dozen cons, six Seekers and six Vehicons, all heading right for us.

"CONS!" I shouted as I drew my scythe and held it ready for battle in my hands; Arcee jumped to my side and drew her arm-blades and blasters for battle.

"You ready partner!" she called down to me with a smirk; I grind and looked at our opponents as they surrounded us "I've been waiting to fight by your side for a long time, partner!" I replied, I then looked at the Con's as I held my scythe tight "Decepticons, You have a chose. You can leave and live, or stay and die" I said to them to give them the chance I always do, they responded by activating their weapons "Very well, Then you had better make peace with your selves, because your sparks are MINE!" then they charged us.

**Normal POV**

A con came at Jack with a punch but Jack cut its arm off and then Arcee came round and blasted its face off, another con blasted at Arcee from behind but jack reflected the blast with his scythe back at it making it stumble back and he sliced its legs off and Arcee strike at its chest before it hit the ground, Arcee then back-slashed another while Jack switched his scythe into his left hand and slammed his claw-fist into the head of another one behind Arcee, Jack then flew up above Arcee and outstretched his hand to her and she grabbed it and he sent her flying into the air above their heads, she blasted three cons and landed a foot into one's head as she landed and Jack slashed four in-two before joining her side again, all the cons were taking out in seconds.

Jack and Arcee took a deep breath and looked around at the battle failed and the fight they were just in which seemed to last only a few seconds to them.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" a sudden voice shouted startling them, they spun round and saw everyone standing with wide optics/eyes and gapping mouths.

"Jack, Arcee, that was, I don't even know what to say!" Bulkhead said to the two "you both took them down like they were nothing!"

"When did you guys get here?" Jack asked looking at the group "we detected Decepticons in your area, but when we came to help we saw how you two took them offline with ease" Ratchet stated looking at the two.

"You two were awesome!" Miko shouted walking up to the pair "you too looked like you've been doing it for years, and when Jack throws you into the air, that was sweet! And I got the whole thing on camera!" Miko shouted with delight.

"Indeed, you both showed teamwork and trust that would take years to master in only a few seconds" Optimus stated with pride in his voice to Jack and Arcee "now I believe we should return to base" Optimus stated transforming and starting his engine.

**Jacks POV**

Soon we were heading back to base and I remembered that Arcee wanted to tell me something "hey Arcee, you wanted to tell me something?" I asked as we road closer to base.

"…..it…..it doesn't matter" she replied and I felt both my heart and spark drop at her response.

I know I have to tell her about my feelings, but, how or when?

I really want to tell her how I feel, and I will, when the time comes, when we're alone, then I'll tell her, and that's a promise!

The rest of the day past like I had never left a month ago, I informed Ratchet and Optimus about the rest of my body that I didn't mention before, like….

My skin can now take a few shots from blasters

My bones are made of Cybertonium and can't be broken so easily

The nanobots can increase my healing and recovery proses

That my scythe is made out of off-lined cons, which I made after a week of fighting them barehanded and that the nanobots showed me how to make it stronger and sharper

Some Energon deposits I found on my travel

And the most important, that I can't overdoes on Energon because it makes my systems go crazy and over power me making me go into stasis unless I can get rider of the extra energy, but the good side of it was my power is enhance tenfold, but there's another down side to this 'super-mode' as I call it, and that's it's so dangerous, if I us it for too long, I could most likely die.

Optimus and I both agree it's too dangerous and that I'm not to use it EVER, not under any circumstances, but I told him I would have to absorb **ALOT** of Energon to go into super-mode.

The rest of the day went rather slow and I enjoyed every minute of it, at 10:59am I played games with Raf and Miko in the human area, at 12:00 me Raf and Miko listened to Bulkhead tell us about how he, Wheeljack and his old crew took down some cons in the old days, at 1:39pm Ratchet told me more about their biology as he scanned me some more, we stopped when he looked at me and asked me something and said if we should tell the others, I told him I would tell them in my own time and not ruin the moment so we carried on talking and he told me about the times he was under fire and had to operate on a injured mech, at 2:55pm I raced Bumblebee (with Raf inside him) in the desert, I ran so it was fair, we ended on a draw, even-thou I was holding back so not to hurt his shelf-of-steam, at 4:00pm Fowler told me he used to be in the army and, even I was taken back a bit by this, his life was almost exactly like Bulkheads, I wondered why they didn't get along, but I would think about that latter because when he finished he had to leave, at 5:05pm I talked to Optimus about my time alone and had to keep telling him that what happened wasn't his fault, I learnt some new things about him as well, like he's got a sparkmate called Elita-1 but she's somewhere in space looking after the sparlings after they escaped Cybertron on the ark and he hasn't seen her since and he misses her, but he knows she's safe through their link and that she's Arcee's older sister.

And at 6:30pm my mom gave me some medical books to read so I was well equipped for if I got injured in battle, she was very worried and scared at the fact I would be going into battle with the Autobots, but I told her I would always be with Arcee and I would be careful when I fight.

"Look mom, I promise to be careful, I've got Arcee as my partner so there's no problem" I said with pride in my voice when I said I was Arcee's partner, she looked up at me and smiled "you like her don't you" she said more of a statement than a question and it took me back a bit.

Lucky we were alone and no-one could heir us "wh-wh…i-i-i-i…I mean…." I stuttered and looked at her, I knew she knew so I took a deep breath "is it that obverse?" I sighed looking at the ground.

She giggled at my question "only to a mother who cares about her son" she said putting a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to her and she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So, how long have you liked her?" she asked me and I rubbed the back of my head in thought "I really don't know, from the beginning I guess, when we were running from the cons and she transformed for the first time I guess" I answered and she looked at me with a smile.

"What made you finally realise your emotions for her?" she asked me and I knew the answer straight away "when she came back from blowing up the space bridge, when I saw her limp body in Bumblebees arms, I died inside, I thought she was gone, but when she came back, I can't even describe how happy I was, I would give my life for her, just to see her live another day" I stated standing straight with pride and love in my voice.

"Then you should tell HER that, not me" she said looking at me with pride, and I knew she was right, but "you're not mad are you, that I'm in love with Arcee?" I felt terrified that she might not let us be together.

She smiled at me and brought me into a huge "all I want is for you to be happy, and if Arcee makes you happy, then I'm happy" that warmed both my heart and spark, to know my mom cared that much about my happiness "thanks mom" I said pulling away.

"Now get going, a girl can only wait so long, go!" she told me with a smile, I gave her one last hug and flew-off down the halls to the main room.

I flew into the main room with a mission and I was going to complete it, I looked round and saw Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee and Raf weren't there, they must have gone home, Ratchet and Optimus was there, but no Arcee.

"Good evening Jack" Optimus greeted me noticing my presents "are you looking for something?" he asked me as I looked round for Arcee.

"Oh, hey Optimus, um, yea, I'm looking for Arcee, have you seen her?" I asked looking to Optimus and his calm face while still in the air "I'm sorry Jack, but I have not seen her recently" he replied "oh" was all I said in sad tone.

"She said she was going up top, to see the sunset" Ratchet replied from the monitors, I instantly perked up at that "really, thanks Ratchet" and with that I flew down the hallways and into the Autobot elevator.

**Normal POV**

As Jack left the main room Optimus watched him leave with a small smile "young love" Ratchet said with a smile from his monitors "indeed old-friend" Optimus said turning to his chief-medical-officer "so you saw it too then?" "I may be old Optimus, but I'm not blind, do you think the others know?" Ratchet asked his leader.

"I do not believe they do, but I know they will be happy for them and their sister Arcee" Optimus stated "even though they are not related, I must point out" Ratchet stated "although we are not related Ratchet, you cannot deny that we are as close as a real family" Optimus replied with pride in his voice at the word 'family'.

"No, I guess I can't" Ratchet said returning to his monitors and leaving Optimus to his thoughts about their young couple's future.

**In the elevator**

**Jacks POV**

My heart was banging against my ribcage like mad, and my spark was pulsing so much I thought it would melt its chamber; I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, I saw Arcee sitting on the ledge and obviously hadn't noticed me, I slowly walked over to her and looked out to the desert and setting sun, the rays of light shone off her armour in a gorgeous glow of gold and orang with the blue adding to the brilliant light even more, I couldn't help but star at her beauty.

"Amazing" I whispered under my breath, but she heard it and jumped slightly at my sudden speech, she looked down at me and smiled "oh, hey Jack, yes it is, isn't it?" she said looking back at the horizon "yea, that too" I said and this time she heard me clearly, she stared at me for a moment thinking she heard wrong.

**Arcee's POV**

I looked at him and what he said; I thought I may have misheard him, but the look in his eye/optic says I didn't.

'_This is your chance!_' I thought to myself, so I took a breath and looked out to the sunset again and braced myself.

"Jack, I….I need to tell you something" I said still looking out into the distains "okay" I heard him say but I didn't look at him as thoughts began swirl in my mind.

_What if he doesn't like me back, what if it reaches our friendship, what if he leaves, what if he doesn't want to see me again, oh Primus, I couldn't live without him, please Primus, don't let it come to that._

I took one last breath and spoke from my heart "Jack….I…..I-I" _JUST SAY IT!_ "I LOVE YOU!" I finally told him.

Silence fell over use for a few seconds '_oh__Primus, what's he thinking, please let it be good_' I kept my eyes on the horizon; I didn't even look at his response.

"What?" I heard him say under his breath '_oh Primus, he doesn't feel the same way, I…I can't face_' "I...I have to go….just forget everything it" I said on the verge of tears as I stood up and turned to head to the elevator "just forget everything I said, it was stupide to think th-" I didn't get to finish as a blur shot in-front of me.

I looked up to see it was Jack floating eye-level with me, before I could say a word he flew up to me and placed his lips on mine, I couldn't believe it, Jack, was kissing me and it felt soooooo gooooooood, I closed my optics and fell into the kiss, I felt like my body was on fire, but in good way, I felt all tingly and light, like I was floating in mid-air, and my spark has never felt so hole before.

**Jacks POV**

"I LOVE YOU!" those words made my heart/spark flutter "what?" was all I could say, I felt on top of the moon at those words going around in my head, but then she started to talk again and it brought me back to earth.

"I...I have to go….just forget everything it" she said and got up and turned round, I started to panicked at her actions, but I wasn't going to let her get away, not until I say what I want to say.

"Just forget everything I said, it was stupide to think th-" I didn't give her a chance to finish as I jumped and flew in front of her at eye level.

I then took a chance and before she could say another word I flew up to her and placed my lips on hers, she was shocked at first but then she relaxed into the kiss, it was so amazing, I can't even start described how body warming, heart/spark lifting, fireworks going off it was, we stayed like that for a minute or two before we separated for air.

I looked into her beautiful optics and smiled, I then said with every fibber in my body those three little words that have been nagging at me ever since we met.

"I love you"

And with that she started to cry Energon tears with a smile and we kissed once more.


	9. sorry

Sorry everyone, but I'm goanna have to pause this story for a while.

But so you don't get bored, I'm goanna give you all a challenge.

I want to see who can make the best drawing/sketch (or anything else if you want) of Jack with all his "upgrades", I will chose at the end of the competition who's is the best and who came second and third, but I will also mention who else took part so no-one gets left out.

The competition will start on the 1st July and end on the 31st at 12:00pm.

So what are you waiting for, **GO!**


	10. Chapter 9

**DONE!**

**Sorry to make you all wait so long, but I've been having some wrhiters block, again I am sorry for the wait but I appreciate your patience's, I hope you enjoy.**

**In Jasper Nevada desert**

On top of the Autobot base we find our new couple embraced in a deep loving kiss, oblivious to the world around them

**Arcee's POV**

_I can't believe it…. Jack….. My Jack…. is kissing me, and he said he loves me… I can't believe it._

_If this is a dream, I don't _EVER _want to wake up_, I thought as my lips were locked with Jacks.

I pulled back but as slow as I can, savouring every moment of my new official lovers lips, I didn't want to pull away, but I knew he needed air soon.

We parted lips with a bit of an upset groan from me; he chuckled a bit at my reaction from separating, we looked into each other's eyes and didn't even have to say anything to know how we felt, I could see all the love for me in his eyes, it made me want to cry for how foolish I was in not telling him about how I felt sooner.

He then lent his head against mine and spoke softly with love in his voice "we have to get back soon or else the others will come looking for use" he said to me not moving from his position.

"Yea, I guess your right" I replied and stood back to head to the elevator, but not before stealing a quick peak from his lips and flashing a grin at his slightly started and dazed off look on his face, which I giggled at a little "come on hot shot" I teasingly called him snapping him out of his dazed look.

**Jack's POV**

"Come on hot shot" I heard Arcee call me snapping me out of my daze, I looked at her and saw a small smirk on her face as she approached the elevator, it made me smirk as well and I replied with a salute of my right clawed hand and a "yes mam" as I flew up to her and into the elevator as she rolled her stunning optics.

I sat crossed legged on her left shoulder as we went down and asked my loved one a question "so, how do you think the others will take it?" I asked looking at her; she turned a little to look at me a bit better "I think Optimus already knows" she answered with a soft smile "and your mum" she added.

"Yea it's hard to keep things from Optimus… wait a minute; my mom knew this, the whole time?" I asked slightly shocked "apparently so, she even gave me her blessing a few weeks back after your disappearing act" she replied as the elevator stopped and we got out.

"Wow…" was all I could say, I felt great happiness to my mom at that point for letting us be together "she's a good mother" Arcee stated as we went down the hallway with me still on her shoulder "she is…. So, do you think Ratchet knows and if so, what do think he'll say about, us?" I asked looking ahead while glancing at her from time to time "Ratchet's old and isn't blind, completely yet" she whispered the last part making me chuckle a bit before she continued "he's been around for a while so he's probably seen this a few time's in the past, he will have a few objections about you being only half cybatronion and how it's 'unheard of' but other than that he will accept we love each other and wish us luck in the future" she concluded with a small smile that I returned, soon we entered the main room to see Optimus and Ratchet still there.

Optimus turned to see us enter the room and gave us a small smile and node in greeting "I see you have come to terms with your emotions" Optimus stated looking at us and the warm, happy aura we were putting out "I guess you could say that" I said smirking a little looking towards Arcee and she smiled back to me.

"Well I am glad, and wish you the best of luck with your courting (means dating/going out), so long as it does not distract you from your duties" he stated looking at us "we promise Optimus" Arcee replied "very good, and I wish you both luck" Optimus said with a hint of pride in his voice, he stepped to the side to allow Ratchet to walk up to us, I could not help but feel a bit intimidated by him, he took a deep breath and what he said shocked both me and Arcee.

"I wish the two of you the best of luck" he said before turning around and walking to the monitors, I could not help but ask "is that it?" he stopped and turned around to face us "what do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow, Arcee then took over "well, we were expecting some GREAT speech about how it was unheard of that a human and Cybatronion would be courting and how we shouldn't" she stated looking at Ratchet in the optics.

Ratchet let out a sigh and faced us once more "yes, I do have a few issues about your new found relationship, but even I know when not to get in the way of love, and no matter what I say or do would have changed your minds, correct?" he said with all seriousness in his voice "and with that said" he then raised his hand/servo onto Arcee's shoulder and gave a real smile to us "I hope for the best in both of your futures" "thank you Ratchet, that means a lot to us" I said giving him a smile, he returned it before turning round and heading back to the monitors "now, if you'll excuse me, I have very important work to do" and that was all we heard from him as he went back to work at the monitors.

I looked round and noticed something "did my mom leave already?" I asked looking up to Optimus, he nodded saying "June Darby left a few minutes after you went to see Arcee, but she said she wishes to speak with I and the both of you tomorrow along with agent Fowler" this bit of information got me thinking "I wonder what she's planning, I can understand you, me and Arcee, but agent Fowler is another story" "you got me, Primus knows what goes on in that head of hers" Arcee stated as she looked as confused as me.

"Whatever Ms Darby's intentions are, they will be reviled in due time, but for now the both of you must think on how to tell the rest of the members of our group" Optimus stated as he looked down at us, at this point I hoped off of Arcee's shoulder and hovered next to her while still looking at Optimus "true, we still have to tell Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee and Raf" I stated looking to Arcee.

"We can tell Bulkhead and Bumblebee when they get back, and Miko and Raf in the morning because tomorrow's Saturday" Arcee stated looking to me, I then smiled as a thought went through my mind "I wonder what their reaction will be?" I said with a small grin on my face, Arcee copied my exasperation with her own grin.

"Cube of Energon says Bulkheads jaw hits the floor and another says Bumblebee freezes like a statue with wide optics!" she betted looking at me with gleam in her beautiful optics and a grin, I smiled right back "a cube says Bulkhead faints and another saying Bumblebee stumbles back and lands on his aft!" said back raising my hand to her, she grins saying "deal!" and shacking my hand.

"HA!" we heard Ratchet laugh from the monitors; we turn to see him with a wide, creepy grin on his face "you think you know them so well, well how about I make my own bet" he said still with a big grin as he looked at us.

"Alright then, let's hear your bet then Ratchet" Arcee said with a smug look, Ratchet, if possible, grinned even more "alright, a Energon cube saying Bulkhead stumbles back and breaks something and one on Bumblebee saying his optics go wide and he faints, deal?" Ratchet said extending his servo, I look at Arcee and she looks at me, we grin and turn back to Ratchet "deal!" we said shaking his servo.

We then waited for them to return to base and talked about the odd things here and there, at 7:35pm we heard the sound of motor engines, and then in came the large green SUV and yellow and black sports car, as they transformed into their robot mode's I flew up from the human area, that I was in while waiting for them to return, and next to Arcee, once they transformed they gave us their greetings.

"Hey Arcee, hey Jack, what's up?" Bulkhead asked looking at us; we smiled at each then looked over to Ratchet as he stopped what he was doing to see what would happen.

"_What's going on?_" Bumblebee beeped as he and Bulkhead looked at us, we smiled and I hovered up to Arcee and I landed in her cupped servos, we lent into each other until our lips touched in a sort but loving kiss, we separated and looked to a stunned Bulkhead and Bumblebee "me and Arcee are courting" I said with love and strength in my voice.

Bulkhead stumbled back and placed his massive left servo on a crate to steadied himself, but at the same time he crushed Ratchet's welding torch, which resulted in Ratchet sighing and groaning out "Bulkhead I needed that", he also had his right servo on top of his head, most likely to help him absorb the info he just received.

Bumblebee stood there for a second with wide optics and just as Ratchet predicted he fainted and fell to the floor with a "CLANG!" that echoed through the base.

We stood there for a minute before I spoke "scrap, I guess we owe you two Energon cubes" "each!" Ratchet stated while helping Bumblebee to his feet/peds with a small smirk "okay, okay, each" Arcee said as Bulkhead came walking back up to us with his servo still on his head.

"So let me get this straight…..you two….are going out, as in dating?" Bulkhead asked looking at us, I blushed a little and rubbed the back of my head "yes, we are" me and Arcee both said at the same time, Bumblebee was now back up and looking at us with what I guess was a little confusion.

"_So, you two really are going out?_" Bumblebee asked looking at us "yes" we said with pride in our voices, Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other then back to us "well, congratulations!" they both said at the same time, this filled us with both shock and happiness, shock because of how quick they excepted our relationship and happiness because they excepted our relationship.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to us" I said as Bulkhead looked at me with a big grin "hey! No problem! We got to stick together and give all the encouragement we can give!" he stated smiling at us "and I hope it all goes well for you two" "_yea, and you're going to need all the encouragement you can get when Miko finds out_" Bumblebee stated walking next us with a sparkle in his optics, but what he said brought dread into my mind.

"MIKO, oh scrap, I completely forgot about her, she won't let me hear the end of all her wisecracks, I know Raf won't cause that much trouble, he'll most likely be a good friend and encourage us, but Miko….." I said shuddering at the thought.

"Hey don't worry, after you tell her I'll give a little talk and a drive to try and get her to behave" Bulkhead reassured me with a comforting smile "thanks Bulk" "no problem, well I'm hitting the hay, see ya in the morning" he said heading down the halls to his quarters, Bumblebee stretched his arms and gave a long beep like a yawn, he walked passed us heading to his quarters as well but not before saying over his shoulder "_goodnight and I'm really happy for you two, see you in the mourning!_" and he was gone.

"I suggest that you both go and get some recharge as of as well" Optimus said as he walked up next to Ratchet, who was back at the monitors, we looked at the clock and it read 8:05pm "wow it's that late already?" I said looking at the time "well we'll see in the morning then, goodnight" Arcee said as she started to walk down the hall "yeah, goodnight!" I said calling to Optimus and Ratchet "goodnight" Ratchet called after us "yes, goodnight" Optimus said as we went down the hall.

We soon came to Arcee's quarters and entered, it was a simple room with a desk, monitor, nightstand and a bed/berth, Arcee walked over to the berth after closing the door behind us, she placed me down on the berth before lying down herself, I lay next to her and she pulled me close we soon became comfy in each other's arms as we began to fall asleep.

"I love you" Arcee said with love moving closer to me.

"I love you too" I replied with as much love in my voice as hers.

We soon fell into blissful sleep in each other's arms until the morning comes.


	11. im not sure

This is for all my many friends and viewers.

I am not sure if I should continue this story or not, so I wish to know what you think.

Please say why I should continue and the resin why you think so.

I am also excepting any requests for captures or ideas if you have any, so I hope to hear from you all and have plenty of suggestions soon.


	12. I am SHOCKED!

I am SHOCKED!

I never knew that there were so many people who liked my one story so much and all the reviews saying I should continue from members and guests, I have had 1287 views in three days so far, thank you all SOOOO MUCH!

And so, I have decided to continue with TP: Jack's curse and will except any and ALL suggestions for future captures, but I will say right now that I might not use them but they might give me inspiration for other captures so please send as many as you want.

And thank you again for all your support! (D


End file.
